


You didn't expect to fall in love, but that's what happens

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, THEYRE SO CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: The Doctor is thinking about what she'd said earlier that day...and how maybe it also applies to herself.Set after Kerblam!





	You didn't expect to fall in love, but that's what happens

‘you didn’t expect to fall in love, but that’s what happens.’

Her own words played over in The Doctor’s head as she stared at her control panel, not really paying attention to any of it.

Everyone had already gone to bed after the day’s eventful and emotional events. But sleep would not come easy to the doctor tonight, it never does. But today was different.

She guesses it started when Yaz’s mum asked whether they were seeing each other, maybe, possibly. No, it definitely did.

And it kind of made her nervous, because loving someone was dangerous. For her anyways. It doesn’t last forever, the feelings do, but they can’t stay with her. That’s just how it works.

‘You’re not eating your custard creams.’ A voice from behind her said.

The doctor turned to find Yasmin nodding towards the custard cream dispenser with 3 biscuits sat beneath it untouched.

‘Ha, yeah. Not hungry I guess.’ The doctor shrugged.

‘You love biscuits.’ Yaz smiled uneasily. ‘What’s wrong?’

_One of you will only get hurt. Or both of you._

She shrugged back. ‘Nothing. Why aren’t you asleep?’

‘I couldn’t’ The younger girl shrugged. ‘Talk to me.’

‘What about?’ The doctor played dumb, pretending to be preoccupied by the Tardis.

Yasmin huffed. ‘Fine.’

The doctor hadn’t wanted to annoy Yaz, but talking about feelings? It’s hard.

‘Yaz.’

‘Doctor?’

The doctor perched herself on the edge of the control panel. ‘Are you going to leave me?’

‘What?’ Yaz frowned in confusion. ‘Why would you ask that?’

‘Because people have to leave, they always have to leave.’

‘I told you I wanted more time with you, didn’t I? I don’t plan on going anywhere.’ The girl told her with confidence.

The blonde glanced down at her shoes. ‘But you have a family, and a life.’

‘Doctor, what us lot have seen and done since meeting you has been the most insane, incredible experience. I don’t want that to end. Why? Do you want me to leave?’

‘The opposite.’

Yasmin sat in silence for a moment. ‘What are you trying to say?’

‘I like you.’ The doctor glanced up at the girl. ‘I think. No. I don’t think, I _know._ But I also know that it can’t ever last forever, and you’ll have to go or I’ll have to go. And it’s going to hurt.’

‘Oh.’

‘I’m sorry.’ The blonde murmured.

‘Please don’t be sorry.’ Yaz walked towards the woman. ‘Because I like you too. So can’t we just focus on now and not what we will inevitably have to go through?’

The Doctor smiled slightly. ‘Seriously?’

‘Seriously.’ Yaz grinned. ‘So…next time my mum asks if we’re seeing each other, you can say yes.’

‘Oh I’ll definitely say yes. Me seeing Yasmin Kahn? 10000 points to me.’ The Doctor said excitedly making Yaz laugh.

The girl linked her fingers with the doctor’s. ‘Can I kiss you now?’

‘Yes. You can definitely do that now.’ The blonde grinned as Yas closed the distance between the two of them connecting their lips.

She pulled away after a moment. ‘How was that? It’s been a while.’

‘Perfect. But we can always try again.’ Yaz bit her lip.

‘Aha, cheeky.’ The doctor winked with a wide grin. ‘Go on then.’

 

 


End file.
